Interlanguage help
Developing the site in a language other than English There are a large number of languages listed as supported with this wiki and we completely encourage the development of the site in languages other than English. Please contact technical support if you would like the option set up for your language. Because there are no constraints as to the size of the site multiple copies of pages in transaltion can live side by side. You merely change the language you want to view in (in the preferences pane on your user page.)You need to create an account to get your own user page) The pages just need to be linked with Interlanguage links which lets people know which languages the page can be read in. For example the introduction to psychology page accessible from the opening page is translated into the following languages. You can see this if you go to the bottom of that article where all the translations are listed Where enabled, interlanguage links can be used to link between pages of different languages. The basic syntax is language code:page title,these appear in an "other languages" section in the sidebar. For example, the code zh:首頁 places a link to 首頁 in the sidebar, with the link text "中文" ("Chinese" written in Chinese). To use interlanguage links inline, put a colon before the language code, for example, zh:首頁. How to create an interlanguage link For most of the pages on this site the interlanguage links have been hidden but if you go to the edit page, at the foot of the page, you will see the links. If you want to activate the link put it outside the noinclude markers ()so it will be seen. Save the page then click on the link and use the edit page there to produce you translation . You may find it helpful to go to the original interlanguage page on Wikepdia which will have the translation for you to access and the copy and paste over into your own version. Though be careful as the page may have been updated recently within the Psychology Wiki and you will need to translate these additions afresh. Check with the page history button for recent changes to your page. The Wikipedia language page and the how to start a new language wiki page may be useful. It will be perfectly possible for people to produce pages, say in Chinese, in an area unknown to western psychologists and have them translated into English later. You can duplicate the structure of the main site ( which perhaps makes it easier to organise translations later) or you can develop your own structure. Obviously once pages get established and settle down there will be a big job not only translating from English into other langauges but also in the other direction. This will not be without its difficulties but hey - thats the joy of community living! If you have language skills please use them in the service of this project. See also * MetaWikipedia:Help:Interwiki linking * Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Interlanguage_links I Category:Interlanguage links